The Station of Your Memories
by mousey
Summary: Yolei and Kari bump into each other in a train station and things get a little out of hand. Based on Minkymomo in The Station of Your Memories. I figure I should continue my first fic which I for so long have ignored. R&R!
1. The Train Ride and The Old Man's Tale

The Station of Your Memories

By mousey

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I also do not own Minkymomo in the Station of your Memories/Minkymomo in Tabidachi No Eki, from which I based this story on. I'm just doing this for fun, got it?

Authors note: This is my first fic! Please R&R and tell me if you like it! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Oh, and actually, the correct translation of the Japanese title is The Station of Departure, but the Station of Your Memories is what the cover of the tape says so I'm just sticking with that. 

Chapter 1: The Train Ride and The Old Man's Tale

If you are lost and forget your dreams, look in your memories. There, you will always find your dreams.

            Kari looked out the window of the train and sighed. It was pouring outside, and so dark. The only sense of light outside was the occasional lighting. It was the kind of day where you felt so comfy and safe when you were inside and warm. Nothing can hurt anybody, or so it felt. Kari thought of Gatomon. She missed her so much. But she remembered the promise all the Digidestines. Everyone decided that for this summer, they would never venture into the Digital World unless it was in desperate need of help. The reason for this was that they felt that they needed a break from it. They had battled and fought so much that they never really had much time for themselves. Even the Digimon needed a time to relax.

            Kari was on her way to her home. She had spent most of her free summer time at a camp that was pretty far from her home. Now, summer was almost over, and she would soon be able to see Gatomon again. She sighed again and this time thought of all her Digidestined friends. She hadn't seen any of them over the summer either. Not even Tai, who went to soccer camp-not to be a camper, but a counselor. Davis went to the camp, although almost unwillingly. He couldn't bear being apart from Kari. He still had that crush on her, and Kari told him she would be fine since she was going to meet TK there, just to make him even more jealous. TK didn't go to her camp, though. He went to his grandmother's house. She had been a little sickly lately and it was TK's job to convince his stubborn grandmother to go see a doctor, as well as increasing his writing skills by having a private writing tutor. Matt, on the other hand, was on tour with his band. Sora was busy playing in the High School Tennis Championships. Izzy was spending most of his time working to create a new computer program. Joe was studying for medical school. Cody was at a day camp about how to debate. Mimi, of course, was busy in America. Last time Kari heard from her, she was helping her mom make new recipes and inventing crazy food. Ken was studying, trying to keep his grades back to like when he used to be when he was the Digimon Emperor. He had once said, "The only good thing about the old me was that he had really good grades!" Yolei was taking a computer camp. It was not until she was going through this list that she realized something: everyone was pursuing his or her own current dream, except her. _So, what is my dream, anyway?_ Kari thought to herself.

            "Never be discouraged by people around you, Miss." Kari turned. The man sitting across from her in had spoken. He had an old wrinkled face, but his eyes were kind. They had a slight glimmer of sadness, but also one of excitement.

            "Oh, it's not that I'm discouraged or anything, Sir, it's just…" Kari started, "I miss my friends a little more than I expected, and I'm just, well…" 

            "I can tell you have more on your mind then that," replied the man, "But I will not question you any further on the subject." The man smiled.

            "Missing some friends you said? I remembered leaving my wife for the war. I missed her terribly! And to make it worse, I never saw her alive, ever again." The man's eyes had wandered and his face had a sad smile. Kari sympathetically said, "I'm sorry." The man looked at her and said, "Well don't be. I'm about to go see my daughter. I haven't seen her for 50 years."

            "Wow! Fifty years?" Kari shouted, surprised. The man chuckled and took out an old passport. He opened it, and there was a picture of a young man standing next to a young lady. The young man's eyes were like that of the old man's, but a lot happier.

            "When I last saw my daughter, she was in here," said the old man, pointing to the young lady's stomach.

            "Wow! This man is you, sir?" Kari asked.

            "Yes. I was much more handsome back then." Kari smiled. Suddenly, the conductor spoke.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will soon be arriving at the Middletown Station. Please be ready to get off if this is your stop."

            "Well, that's my stop," said the old man as he got his belongings together. "You're going further, right?"

            "Yes, much further," said Kari.

            "Well, have a safe trip, and take care."

            "You too, sir." The train stopped and the old man headed for the door. Kari smiled and waved at him and the old man waved back. After the man got off the train, the conductor spoke again.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the weather, we will stop her for a moment longer. Please wait. Thank you." Kari shook her head and said to herself, "Another delay. Mom will probably worry." Kari stood up and opened the window. She breathed in some air. The air inside the station was not fresh or terribly pleasant, but it was as close as she could get. Then, something happened so suddenly. It was so strange that even when Kari looked back on it when she was much older, she couldn't explain it fully. It wasn't like the Dark Ocean. That, she actually shared with somebody who could help explaining it. This was very different.

            Kari blinked and everything went blank. A cold wind rushed by her as a deep voice rang out loud and clear.

            "You, we have waited for."

            "Huh?" Kari said, looking for the speaker. She looked out far and suddenly saw flashes of images. Train whistles blew. Soldiers marched off. A different voice started to speak.

            "At this station, Middletown Station, we give a salute to the brave men who will fight and protect our country." The trains started to leave and blew their whistles harder. A huge statue of a lion was unveiled.

            "This lion commemorates the soldiers. It comes with a legend saying that when this lion roars, the sound of departure will ring," said the narrating voice again.

            "You, we have been waiting for," said the deeper voice.

"Wow," Kari said to herself once she got back her senses. "Kari, you've been dozing off way too much." Kari sat back down and looked across at the empty seat in front of her. Suddenly, she saw an old passport.

"The old man's passport! I've got to give it back to him," Kari shouted, unaware of the adventure this passport was going to make her go on.

So, how do you like it? I know, pretty dumb and corny, but it's my first fic, and it's going to get a lot better. R&R!


	2. The Middletown Station

Author's note: this is a weird fic. It's probably gonna be cheesy.  
  
Chapter 2: The Middletown Station  
  
Kari started to run out the train when the conductor stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going miss?"  
  
"A man that just got off left his passport!"  
  
"Oh, I'll take it, miss."  
  
"He just left, I can find him!"  
  
"Alright, but don't be late to get back on."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Kari ran out of the station and looked all over to try and find the man. She couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, she noticed the stained glass dome that was way high up. Across the ceiling was a thin board that looked strangely familiar and as though people had stood on it before. She shivered at the thought and remembered the passport. She looked outside of the front of the station, but he wasn't there either.  
  
"Guess I'll just give this to the police station," Kari said as she headed toward the map next to the statue of the lion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" 'This statue was given to the Middletown Station in honor of the brave soldiers going to the war,'" read Yolei out of her tourguide book. Yolei looked up at the huge lion and realized how big it was.  
  
"Wow, this could really scare someone. It looks so real," she said to herself.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the train bound for Matsumoto will be delayed for another 15 min. Thank you for waiting," said a voice from the loudspeaker.  
  
"Ugh! He said that 10 min. ago! How long do they want us to wait? The storm doesn't seem that bad," said Yolei in an impatient tone. Suddenly, there was loud thunder with a big flash of thunder. Yolei covered her ears and said, "Ok, maybe it is bad! I should look for the police station in this town incase we have to stay here overnight so I can call mom. Let's see, police station, police station." Yolei started to look in her book for the police station and turned away from the lion. She didn't realized Kari looking for the same thing on the map next to the lion.  
  
"Here it is, the police station! Huh?" They both cried at the same time. They looked up to see who had spoken  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Kari!" The two friends hugged.  
  
"I thought you were in computer camp!"  
  
"Well, everything they were doing, I've done before, so I kinda quit. I'm on my way to my grandma's. Is your camp over?"  
  
"Yup, I'm on my way home."  
  
"Oh!" They both laughed. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning flashed and a big boom of thunder was heard. The two girls covered their ears and closed their eyes. The sound of breaking glass was heard.  
  
When Yolei and Kari opened their eyes, they were amazed at what they saw. It was the same station, but.older. There were many people in olden styled clothing and some people were in rags. Something was definitely different.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kari  
  
"I think we're back in time," Yolei answered, stunned.  
  
See, it's weird. I have Japanese city names as well as and English. Ch. 3 coming soon. 


	3. The Mysterious Boy...uh, Girl

1 The Station of Your Memories  
  
Chapter 3: The Mysterious Boy…uh, Girl  
  
Kari and Yolei stood in front of the lion statue in shock. Suddenly, a voice of a lady screamed, "Thief! Robber! Rascal! Reprobate!" Then, what looked like a young boy, just about Kari's age, ran towards and bumped into them.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted the boy. He had a hat with almost all his brown hair tucked underneath it. He wore a raggedy brown coat that came up to just before his knees and he wore pants of black. The only senses of real color in him were his dark blue scarf and his deep, green eyes. His face showed anger, but Kari could see a glint of sadness in his eyes, just like the glint in the old man's.  
  
"Us? You should watch where you're going!" Yolei shouted back, angry.  
  
"Yeah!" Kari joined.  
  
"Here you are, you little miscreant!" A tall, burly man in a police uniform suddenly stood behind the boy. All three kids looked up and took a look at him. A lady in a huge rich dress and a hat with a giant feather in it trotted next to them all. Her lips were tightly together and her eyes were fierce as she looked at the young "rascal".  
  
"Him! He stole my purse! Cut his head off!" shouted the lady.  
  
"Wow, she'd like the Queen of Hearts," whispered Yolei to Kari. Kari nodded.  
  
"Woah, woah, wait. Who's a rascal? Who's "he"? Who stole? 'Cause it certainly ain't me!" the boy shouted as he fiercely took off his hat and coat. Long, brown hair tumbled down. Now that Yolei and Kari got a better look at the kid, they saw…  
  
"A girl?!" Kari and Yolei stammered at the same time.  
  
"Look," said the girl, "I'm not trying to hide anythin'. My coat's got no pockets. My shirt and pants are thight. Do ya see anythin' stickin' out from under them?"  
  
"Um…Kari…what did you have in your pockets before this whole mess started?" asked Yolei, looking nervously at Kari's pant's pockets.  
  
"Just my passport and purse," replied Kari.  
  
"Not anymore," said Yolei. Kari suddenly realized her pockets felt heavy and reached into it and grabbed the first thing.  
  
"A…purse? That's not mine!" said Kari.  
  
"It's mine! She's a thief! Cut her head off!" shouted the fancy lady. Kari started to dump everything out from her pocket. Wallets and purses of all different shapes and sizes came tumbling out. Other people in the station started to stare at her and point to his or her own wallet or purse.  
  
"But this is impossible! I just got here! All these things couldn't have fit in my pocket at once!"  
  
"A robbery is a crime! I'll have to arrest you!" the policeman cried happily.  
  
"Cut her head off!"  
  
"Sir," started the un-named girl. "What is this?" She held up the beating stick that the policeman had been holding before.  
  
"Wait, how'd you-what-where-"  
  
"What one has one can use!" she shouted, hitting the stick hard on the man's foot. The man took a few steps back, grabbed his foot and started hopping around.  
  
"Run!" shouted the kid as she pulled on her coat. Kari sighed. Here we go!! 


End file.
